Parkeergarage Oude Park
De Parkeergarage van de Winkelwijk van Wikistad is een pilootproject uitgevoerd in samenwerking met het Ministerie van Transport en Mobiliteit. Het gebouw bevindt zich aan de hoofdweg van Wikistad en behoort tot de ruimere parkeergarages van Libertas. Een oud pakhuis werd binnenin helemaal ontmandeld en een nieuw gedeelte met ondergrondse parking werd aangebouwd. Het geheel werd afgewerkt met een groenzone bestaande uit gazon met grote plantbakken en een beukenhaag. Doelstelling Reeds tijdens het opmaken van de bouwplannen opteerden de ontwerpers, benevens het behoud van een historisch gebouw, voor een optimale bereikbaarheid van de Winkelwijk aan de overkant van de hoofdweg. Eerste mogelijkheid Een voetgangerspasserelle die de 2de verdieping van de parkeergarage met een nog nader te bepalen gebouw in de Winkelwijk zou verbinden. Tweede mogelijkheid Een underpass die de ondergrondse etage van de parkeergarage met het gelijkvloers van een nog nader te bepalen gebouw in de Winkelwijk zou verbinden. Derde mogelijkheid Een verkeersvrije zone creëren waarbij voetgangers direct vanuit de parkeergarage de Winkelwijk kunnen bereiken. Er werd uiteindelijk geopteerd voor de underpass omdat een voetgangerspasserelle in dit gedeelte van Wikistad als verregaande visuele pollutie werd aanzien en omdat niet direct een geschikt pand beschikbaar was om de passerelle mee te verbinden. Anderzijds was men er zich van bewust dat het creëren van een verkeersvrije zone zou betekenen dat, ofwel het verkeer volledig diende te worden omgeleid, ofwel een tunnel zou moeten worden gegraven om het verkeer onder de hoofdweg door te leiden. right|180 px|thumb|Parkeergarage Uitvoering en inrichting De parkeergarage biedt plaats aan 1500 wagens die, verdeeld over 4 étages (3 bovengronds en 1 ondergronds) in ruime parkeerplaatsen, onder permanente camerabewaking kunnen worden gestald. De omwonenden die niet over een eigen garage beschikken kunnen er tegen democratische prijzen een vaste parkeerruimte huren. De duurste parkeerruimtes bevinden zich in de onmiddellijke omgeving van de in/uitgang van de parkeergarage. De prijzen variëren van 50 € tot 150 € en worden mede berekend in functie van het belastbaar inkomen van de huurders. Anders-validen die over een geldig identificatiebewijs beschikken, hebben recht op een extra korting van 10%. Parkingtickets Gedaan met aanschuiven aan de kassa’s om een parkingticket te laten valideren. In de parkeergarage van de Winkelwijk gooide men het over een andere boeg. De nummerplaten worden bij het binnen- en buitenrijden automatisch gescand en het totale verschuldigde bedrag wordt maandelijks gedebiteerd van uw bankrekening. Een eenmalig bezoek aan het dienstencentrum van de Winkelwijk verlost U van alle mogelijke rompslomp. Hybride auto's Elke parkeerruimte is bovendien voorzien van een stopcontact waar het nieuwe type hybride auto's hun accu's kunnen opladen. Carwash Aan de ingang van de parkeergarage werd een volledig geautomatiseerde carwash ingericht. Een druk op de knop en uw wagen ziet er weer als nieuw uit. Belangrijk: het milieu indachtig werd er bij de inrichting van de carwash met zorg op toegezien dat enkel met gerecycleerd water wordt gewerkt. Extra: een grondige reiniging van het interieur van uw wagen wordt gratis aangeboden na elke derde wasbeurt. right|180 px|thumb|Groen aan de ingang Groene entree De groene spirit van Libertas zet zich door tot in de parkeergarage van de Winkelwijk. Bij het binnenrijden van de parking worden de wagens rondom een bamboe bosje geleid waardoor het stressniveau aanzienlijk verlaagt en the mood for shopping zich stilletjesaan meester maakt van de bezoekers aan de Winkelwijk. Underpass De parkeergarage is via een unieke underpass verbonden met de Winkelwijk. right|180 px|thumb|Underpass Libertaanse kunstenaars stellen er hun schilderijen tentoon bij een perfecte belichting en met aangepaste achtergrondmuziek. Uit een recente enquête bleek dat het merendeel van de voetgangers de wandeling doorheen de underpass als zeer positief ervaart. Eén deelnemer aan deze enquête opperde zelfs het idee dergelijke underpassen voor fietsers onder de gevaarlijke ronde punten aan te leggen. Er waren in het verleden reeds heel wat ongelukken aan deze ronde punten en dergelijke underpassen leken hem een haalbaar alternatief. Voordelen * Parkeren aan de voordeur van de Winkelwijk * Ruime parkeerplaatsen * Eigen parkeerruimte tegen een democratische prijs. * Tal van mogelijkheden voor de anders-validen. * Camerabeveiliging 24/7 * Weer of geen weer: shop till you drop Tevreden klanten * * Aesopos * ... Bronnen * http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hybride_auto * http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brandstofcel Categorie:Parkeergarage Categorie:Oude Park